Winx Club - Episode 116/Cinélume Script
Cold Spell Intro/Recap Narrator: In Bloom's dreams, Daphne's message is becoming clearer. Professor Wizgiz's exam was really unusual, the opportunity to get a top grade without any effort is really tempting. But honesty is the best policy and knowing how to resist the temptation to cheat is the best answer to a classroom assignment. Scene: The Trix's Dorm *A feather flies in through the open window. The Trix start to send their magic into it.* Icy: All we've got to do now is wait. Bloom's mighty power will transfer over to us. *The Trix summon the vacuum. Cloud Tower flickers and the Trix fall to the ground exhausted. A gargoyle has appeared in their room. It climbs out the window.* Icy: Horrendous nightmares, custom designed for the sleeper's mind. *The Trix laugh.* Scene: Quad *The Winx Club walk across the quad.* Bloom: The parent-teacher meetings are coming up soon. Time flies, doesn't it? Stella: It'll be nice to see my parents together again. Musa: Together or not, at least you get to see your parents. Sadly these meetings bring no music to my ears. Flora: Something's wrong here. It's as if Mother Nature were upset. *The girls walk along a dark corridor. Tecna hears something.* Tecna: Hold on. Did you hear that strange rustling noise? Bloom: Tecna, it was you. You're just imagining things. *The girls walk into their dorm room.* Stella: I'm exhausted. I'm going straight to bed, never mind noises and meetings. Scene: Stella's Room *Stella is asleep in her bed with surrounding candles lit. A sudden wind blows them all out. Stella starts to get agitated in her sleep, and the ghoul appears in the room. It hisses and Stella starts to dream. In the dream, Stella admires herself in the mirror. The mirror disappears, and is replaced by her parents, who then too disappear. The ghoul grows bigger, moves away, and Stella wakes with a scream. Stella continues to scream, waking up the others and they walk into Stella's room.* Bloom: Stella, what happened? Why were you screaming? Stella: Umm, I don't know. I was dreaming. Flora: Stella, you poor thing. You must have had a nightmare. You remember what it was about? Stella: No, I don't. But it was much more than just a nightmare, it was as if someone was watching me. Tecna: ''' I've said it before; there's something really strange in the air tonight. '''Musa: Oh well, I don't understand what the big fuss is about. Stella had a nightmare, so what? I'm going back to bed. Bloom: Let's all go back to bed, alright? And Stella, holler if you need anything. *Stella tries to smile.* Scene: Tecna and Musa's Room *Tecna and Musa are asleep, and the ghoul enters the room. The ghoul climbs on Musa's bed and she begins to dream. In the dream Musa's mother is sitting on a bench but when Musa walks up to her she disappears.* Musa (in the dream): Riven. Riven! *The ghoul grows even bigger and walks over to Tecna's bed. Tecna begins to dream of falling numbers, and being wrapped like a mummy and starts screaming. Tecna then dreams of a technological world and a robotic Timmy. The ghoul leaves.* Tecna: Musa? What's going on? Musa? Answer me! *Tecna goes to Musa's bed where she is still sleeping.* Tecna: Musa? *Musa wakes up.* Tecna: How are you feeling? Musa: I don't know. I feel kind of empty. Tecna: That must have been quite the dream. *Bloom, Stella, and Flora enter the room.* Bloom: What's going on? Flora: We heard a scream. Stella: My beauty sleep! Tecna: I woke up suddenly, then I noticed something was wrong with Musa. Musa: I was dreaming about my mother. Then the dream turned into my very own worst nightmare, a place with no music. Tecna: That's strange. I too, was having a horrible dream. Bloom: First Stella, now you two? What's going on around here tonight? Stella: Girls, let's recap the situation, shall we? There are too many weird things. First Tecna hears strange rustling noises, then we have nightmares, finally there's Musa's world without music. Flora: Shhh, quiet fairies. Mirta! Tecna: What's Mirta got to do with it? *Kiko jumps from Bloom's shoulder and leaves the room.* Bloom: Kiko? Where are you going? What's up? Flora: I think Kiko's sensing what I'm sensing. *The Winx Club follow Kiko to where Mirta is sitting on a table.* Flora: Kiko is trying to tell us something. It's about Mirta, right Kiko? *At Kiko's urging, Flora reaches out with her magic to Mirta and a vision of Mirta appears.* Mirta: Flora! Oh, thank goodness you were able to contact me. That creature hasn't been able to get to you yet, Bloom. But I saw it. I saw it creep around in here and then at the first light of dawn it just took off. We have to get ready for when it comes back tonight. *Mirta disappears and the sun rises.* Scene: Quad Bloom: What do you girls think? What could that weird creature want from us? Musa: I don't know. What do you think? Bloom: Mirta saw it come into your bedroom, then it just kept growing in size. Tecna: It's obviously angry at us and so it's taking us one by one. Bloom: Even Kiko sensed something. We really ought to be careful. I have a feeling there's a Cloud Tower connection here. It's as if the creature's somehow capable of drawing out our deepest fears. Tecna: No kidding. And if I go by what's happened, Flora's next. Bloom: I know. All this makes me think about my birth parents. Stella: Maybe Musa can cheer you up, I don't feel so good right now. Bloom: But, Stella, at least you know who your parents are. Stella: Yeah, right, I know who they are, but they don't care much about me. The King and Queen of Solaria, but Princess Stella, brought up like a perfect stranger. Hey, why the long faces? I'm way over it by now. The only time they seem to notice me is when I bring home a bad report card. So now I get to dream about my parents. *Stella shudders.* Bloom: Oh, poor Stella. *Musa laughs.* Stella: Where's Flora? Bloom: In her room. She's trying to break the spell that Mirta's under. Ever since the Trix turned Mirta into a pumpkin, it's been Flora's mission to help her out. She's hoping to find a potion that'll give Mirta back her human shape. Stella: Speaking of spells, what ever happened to your prince, Bloom? Bloom: If you're referring to Brandon, you should know he's just a friend whom I haven't caught a glimpse of in a long, long time. Scene: Trix's Dorm Darcy: I cannot wait for tonight. Stormy: Once we've tired out the other fairies with those horrific nightmares... Darcy: It'll be Bloom's turn. Icy: And she's in for a most unpleasant experience. *The Trix laugh.* Scene: Winx's Dorm *It's night, and the Winx pretend to be asleep. Mirta notices something, and alerts Kiko, who alerts Bloom.* Bloom: Oh no, Flora! *Kiko runs from room to room alerting the others. The ghoul appears over Flora who sits up.* Flora: Bloom, this is it! *Flora attacks the ghoul with her magic but it has no effect. The monster leaves Bloom and Flora's room and they follow it.* Bloom: It's horrible! *The girls transform into their fairy forms. Stella throws her ring into the air and it transforms into a scepter.* Stella: Solaria! *Stella blasts the ghoul with magic and she sees a vision of her parents. The monster leaves the dorm room.* Bloom: Come on! Let's tail that thing. *The girls fly after the ghoul, except Flora, who walks over to Mirta. Mirta appears as a vision to Flora.* Mirta: Go Flora. Don't worry about me. It's Bloom who's in trouble. You've gotta help her. Scene: Hallway *Tecna and Musa are on the floor, while Bloom and Stella fight the ghoul. Bloom sees a vision of Mike, Vanessa, and Brandon and is thrown to the ground. Stella flies over to her.* Stella: Bloom! You okay? *Flora arrives.* Flora: Girls, what's wrong?! Tecna: We can't do this alone. Last night's horrors have completely tired us out. *Musa and Tecna struggle to get up, and Bloom is unconscious. The ghoul leaves.* Stella: Come on, Bloom, wake up! Snap out of it. *Bloom wakes up and stands up.* Bloom: Where's the monster? Where did it go? Flora: Downstairs. Come on, let's hurry. *Stella teleports them to the quad.* Musa: Now, where's it hiding? Scene: Trix's Dorm *The Trix watch the Winx Club through the vacuum.* Icy: The time has come to give our monster a hand. *The Trix teleport.* Scene: Quad *The ghoul leaps at the girls and they scatter. The ghoul fires magic at Musa.* Musa: So, you want to take me on, huh?! *Musa and Tecna attack it with their magic. Musa is blasted out of the sky.* Tecna: Oh no! I just can't! I can't do this! *Tecna is blasted by the ghoul. Stella and Flora attack the ghoul. Bloom checks on Tecna, and Musa is thrown from the air again.* Bloom: What in the world is going on? We're all exhausted. *The Trix arrive.* Icy: I don't know, by the looks of things, you Winx could still beat us, even if you're all split up. *Icy attacks Stella and Flora, and freezes them. Bloom flies into the air, and all three attack her.* Bloom: Oh no! I must resist! *The ghoul grabs Bloom with it's tail.* Icy: Well, well, well, looks like your friends can't do anything for you now. You're a prisoner of your own fear. *Faragonda appears.* Faragonda: What is all the racket about? *The ghoul lets Bloom go and Faragonda starts to attack the ghoul.* Faragonda: What are you doing to my girls?! *Light's click on in the castle and people start walking out. Faragonda shatters the ice around Stella and Flora. She continues to attack the ghoul while the girls struggle to stand up.* Bloom: Take this! *Bloom attacks the ghoul. Together, Faragonda and Bloom attack the monster. The ghoul disappears and Faragonda flies towards the Trix, who look worried.* Icy: Come on! *The Trix disappear before Faragonda can catch them.* Faragonda: Can someone explain to me what happened here tonight? Bloom: We don't have a clue, Mrs. Faragonda, except that that strange monster began attacking us. Stella: And we don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. *The Winx Club struggle to their feet.* Musa: Ok, Kiko, I don't know what to tell you, except you're such a good bunny. Faragonda: I have a feeling Mrs. Griffin will know what happened, or at least I hope she will. Scene: Cloud Tower *The Trix walk through the rain to the front door of the school.* Icy: What a quintet of airheads. They haven't heard the last of us. Stormy: At least the weather is kind of nice tonight. Darcy: You idiot. *A vision of Griffin's face appears in front of them.* Griffin: I've been waiting for you, you stupid girls. Stormy: See, I told you so. Icy: Eugh! Griffin: Silence! Thanks to you, I just suffered the humiliation of being scolded by Griselda. I will never forgive you for this and you won't do it again. Icy: No, Ma'am, we won't do it again- Griffin: I said silence! Trix: Eugh. Griffin: You won't do it again because you'll never set foot in here again, not tonight, not ever. Now get out of here and hopefully this is the last time I see you. Icy: Eugh! A curse on ever single one of those Winxes, they'll pay dearly for this! I will triumph over them. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, at Red Fountain, the Specialists' skills are demonstrated. Bloom joins her Brandon, but she finds him with a mysterious and beautiful girl, Diaspro. Who is she? Upsetting discoveries about Brandon. Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts